Closure
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Three years after Oscar's death, Josslyn finally talks to his mother.


**Closure**

 **Summary: Three years after Oscar's death, Josslyn finally talks to his mother.**

Josslyn let out a breath as she stared at the tiny house that she'd parked in front of. Her hands clenched the stearing wheel as she tried to get up the nerve to go and knock on the door. She hadn't seen Kim Nero since Oscar's funeral three years ago. The woman had moved maybe a month after, unable to deal with the loss of her son or the memories that lingered. Josslyn hadn't been too upset about that. It was hard to be around the woman, truthfully. She'd been a living reminder of Oscar. Josslyn had also avoided Oscar as much as possible and when she was accepted into university, she'd immediately left Port Charles.

Now at nineteen, she finally felt ready to talk to Kim. After getting her address off of Elizabeth while staying in Port Charles for the summer, she'd decided to pay a visit. Which was what led to this point. She closed her eyes and loosened her grip on the steering wheel and climbed out of the car.

The door opened a couple of minutes after she knocked and Josslyn was met with Kim. The woman looked shocked to see her.

"Josslyn?" The woman said in disbelief as she opened the door more.

Josslyn shifted nervously and nodded. "Hello Ms. Nero. I hope you don't mind. Elizabeth gave me your address."

Kim swallowed and her hand fluttered to her neck. "Come inside."

The teen did so, looking around the house. She stopped at a picture of Oscar. It was one taken during Christmas Eve at the hospital. She remembered that night. How she and Cam had donned elf hats and her grandmother had dressed as Santa to hand out presents. It was a picture taken when Monica was reading. Oscar was wearing the elf hat Josslyn had playfully shoved on his head and his smile was genuine and his eyes were bright. Josslyn picked it up and ran her fingers over Oscar's face reverently. She swallowed hard when she felt Kim step up behind her.

"That's one of my favorite pictures of him." She whispered softly. "You made him so happy, Josslyn. More than you could ever know."

Josslyn fluttered her lashes, trying to stop the tears from slipping down her cheeks as she continued to stare at the boy who'd forever be sixteen. "I think I have some idea." She said wetly.

The two women walked into the cozy looking living room. "Do you want anything to drink? Tea, coffee, water?" Kim offered, motioning for Josslyn to sit down.

The blonde nodded. "Some tea would be great."

As soon as Kim had left the room, Josslyn studied her surroundings. She could see photos and mementos of Oscar all around and it made her heart ache.

Kim walked back into the room and handed Josslyn her tea before she settled down beside her. "So I was surprised to see you. I haven't seen you since..." She trailed off.

"I know." Josslyn whispered honestly with wide eyes. "I'm sorry about that. It was just...so hard."

The older woman's eyes softened and she shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for. I wasn't any better. I had to leave Port Charles. Everything was reminding me of Oscar." She smiled. "I've heard you are in university."

The younger woman tilted her head to the side. "Yeah. I really like it. My friends are great. My roommate is basically my best friend. My professors are amazing." She looked down at her half empty mug of tea. "I'm sorry Oscar never got to experience any of this."

Kim gave her a trembling smile. "I am too. Sometimes I think about what would've happened if he'd lived. Where he'd be going to school, what he'd be studying."

Josslyn ran her fingers over the rim of her mug. "I think about that sometimes, too. I wonder if he and I would still be dating-I mean, even if we _weren't_ I'd like to imagine we'd still be good friends. We'd still be in each other's lives. I imagine him in school with me and the classes he'd be taking. Maybe sharing an apartment with him. And then I remember that none of that will ever happen. I hope you know I will always remember Oscar, Kim. He was my first love. He had a huge affect on my life. I'm wanting to become a pediatric doctor. I don't want anyone losing someone they love the way we lost Oscar. And I've always been good with kids."

Kim reached out to squeeze her wrist. "I'm sure that you'll be a terrific doctor. I know my son would be proud of you."

Josslyn smiled fondly. "I hope so."

* * *

Josslyn arrived back in Port Charles two hours later and entered the Quartermaine family tomb. She walked over to the one she knew to be Oscar's and ran her fingers over the black plate with his name in golden lettering. She stuck in the flowers she'd brought for him and began to speak. "I finally when to talk to your mother, Oscar. I think it was good for both of us. I've told her about how I'm in university and how I'm studying to be a pediatric doctor. She said you'd be proud of me and I hope that's true. I still miss you and wish you were here and I hope you realize that I'm never going to forget you. You'll always be important to me." She smiled lightly. "I love you, Oscar." She whispered, kissing her fingers and pressing them to his name. With that, she walked out of the tomb and into the sunlight.


End file.
